Weeping Woman
by ScarletTheFallenYouth
Summary: A Valentine's Day challenge for Warrior Cats RolePlaying. NOTE: Contains drowning, suicide, and (slight) gore.


"Why did you do it!?" Gazes of murderous intent, shock, and fear were cast on Sascha as she cowered, pelt bristling, and her trembling. She flattened her ears. _I didn't want this...I just wanted love..._

"Why did you kill your children!?"

* * *

Yahto had always been kind to me. He was the type of tom that you couldn't help but want to be friends with. Even more, I wanted to be his mate. I quietly watched him as I hunted, rested, or cared for my children.

One day, I finally approached him. "Er, Yahto?.." I mewed, tail swishing, cheeks flushing pink.

"Yes?" He asked, looking at him. The black and white tom smiled kindly at me, causing my heart to race.

"I-I'd like to be your mate.." I mewed, blushing badly, hoping that he said yes.

His smiling face contorted into a grimace as he stared at me. "I'm sorry, Sascha. But I can't love your children, they're rogue-born. I'm sorry, but please leave." He flicked his tail as a gesture for me to leave.

I stared at him in shock, before walking away, tears streaming down my face. I curled up in the Nursery, sobbing softly. The eldest kit, Maika, pawed at my face. "What's the matter, mommy?" He asked.

"I asked Yahto to be my mate, and he rejected me.." I meowed, eyes narrowed a bit at my children. It was all their fault. And that stupid tom, who decided to get me pregnant.

"Oh...I'm sure you'll find a perfect mate!" Maika mewed. "Right, Leki?" He turned to see his brother, smiling.

Leki nodded silently, yawning. He disliked talking so much, it was stupid.

Suddenly, a idea formed in my mind. It would be perfect. Yahto would surely love me after that...

* * *

"Where are we going, mommy?" Maika mewed curiously. I flicked my tail for him to be silent as I lead him out of camp, along with Leki.

I took them to the river that fed into a lake a few days away, eyes gleaming with malice.

"What are we doi-" Maika was cut off as I shoved his and Leki's head underwater, grinning. They thrashed around wildly, bubbles floating up to the surface of the water.

Swiftly, they stopped. "Goodbye, children." I meowed coldly, padded back towards camp. Towards love. Towards Yahto. And away from my murdered kin.

* * *

"Yahto!" I mewed as I trotted into camp, grinning. "My kits are gone! We can be mates!" I watched carefully as the tom glanced over my soaking paws, and wet muzzle. His eyes widened to the size of moons.

"Y-You didn't.."

"I did! We can be mates!"

My face contorted into shock as Yahto yowled loudly, eyes staring at me. "Sascha drowned her kits!"

Cats gathered around us, eyes flashing instantly with menace. Yahto was at the head of the group, eyes flashing. "Why did you do it!? Why did you kill your children!?"

I began to panic, realization dawning on me like sun after a storm. I had drowned my kits for a relationship. I turned, running towards the river. I could still save them.

As I neared the river, my gaze darting from place to place, looking madly for Maika and Leki. I began to sob as the thought came to my mind that the river carried their bodies away. I would never find their corpses.

"I-I'm sorry!" I wailed, faintly hearing the group come behind. I could scent Yahto's hatred for me. I turned around, still weeping.

"Sascha, from now on, you will known as La Llorona. The Weeping Woman. You are exiled from this group. Forever!" I padded away, tears trailing behind me.

* * *

Night bathed the river like a ghostly blanket. I slipped through the reeds silently, salty tears trailing down my cheeks. This would be my redemption to my kits. All day, their starry forms had been lurking in my mind, screaming and wailing.

I leaped into the river, mind filled with the haunting echoes of sobbing kits, and bubbles popping. I howled in pain as a rock impaled me in the forehead, and everything went black...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

..

..

..

.

.

.

 _Ah, la mujer llora. ¿historia de San Valentín perfecto, no?_


End file.
